The secret of the great star
by SparklingMoon
Summary: The best magic high school in Magnolia, Fairy Tail High, is also the craziest school... Every year, new students join, make the school even crazier and funnier. But this year is different... What happens when a gang of students from this new generation discovers a secret that will change everyone's lives? Will they stand up to their enemy and survive the hardest? Will love appear?
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Hey guys! This is my second story on fanfiction and first story about Fairy Tail. It's a high school story, and there are some things different than in the anime:

- Juvia doesn't speak in third person, and she isn't acting like she's head over heels for Gray

- All of the main characters have parents, and they live with them

- Includes romance: Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, and others (the ones mentioned are the main and most important)

- There are some OC's

- There are other stuff too, but I can't remember them right now... You'll find out about them while reading.

Just so you know, english isn't my mother language, and even if I know It like It's my mother language, there might be some grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

**Natsu's POV**

Wake up! Wake up! 6:30a.m.! Wake up! - my alarm clock said. It was a talking alarm clock. I thought It would be easier to wake up with It but It's even worse! Why did I even buy It in the first place...

It quickly turned It off and got into bed again. I didn't even remember why did I set It so early. Then my mom called from downstairs.

Natsu! - she shouted - Get up already you'll be late for your first day of school!

And that's when I remembered...Why I set my alarm clock that early. The summer vacation ended and I was in school again. But It wasn't just an ordinary day... It was my first day in high school! Fairy Tail high was the best high school in Magnolia, and I was signed up there. School started at 08:00a.m. which meant I had a lot of time before It starts. But since I was a freshman I was supposed to be there at 07:30a.m. All the freshmen students were... We were supposed to get our locker keys and schedule, and meet the principal's assistant who was supposed to tell us some rules, and still be able to get in class at 08:00a.m.

NATSU! - my mother shouted again.

Coming! - I shouted back. I got up and took a shower, brushed my teeth and put my school uniform on. Yeah, we were supposed to wear uniforms. I got downstairs where my mother was making breakfast. She had made pancakes... Yummy! I quickly ate some of the pancakes. I grabbed my backpack, said goodbye to my mom and left the house.

Fairy Tail high wasn't in the center of the town. It was far from all of the neighbourhoods in town, so to get to It you had to take a special bus that leads only to school. It was way too far for walking, and cars or other vehicles weren't allowed except if you have a special authorizaton, an authorization that only the teachers had. It was because the school was also only for students that had magic abilities, so It needed more free space for magic practising. Also, since magic was used, this way the possibility of other people getting hurt wasn't possible.

I got to the bus station near my house. And I found Gray there sitting on a bench. He was looking quite angry.

Do you know how long I've been waiting, idiot! - he shouted - I even missed a bus because of you and now I have to wait for another one!

Shut up, ice princess... - I shouted too - It wasn't my idea to meet at the bus station this early...

Well, flame queen, It wasn't my wish either... - Gray continued - And I'm sure no one wants to be late at the principal's assistant's meeting!

Are you two fighting again? - someone from behind asked. Gray and I immediately recognized the voice.

N-no Erza, w-we were just talking like good friends do! - Gray said and we hugged each other like best friends do.

Aye! - I just replied. I don't know why but everytime I see Erza I say that.

Well, I'm really glad about that... - Erza said with a slight smile on her face.

We waited for the bus to come and It came after about five minutes. We got on the bus and It was full with other freshman students. There was only silence in the front rows, only two girls were talking to eachother. On the other hand, you could have heard shouting from the back rows. And in the middle rows, the students were kinda ...normal. They were talking to eachother but they didn't shout.

Erza sat on one of the chairs in the middle, beside a girl that had short blue hair, and was reading a book. I heard her talk to the girl, guess she wanted to make some friends before school starts.

Gray and I went to the back seats, Gray sat beside the window and put his earphones on, and I was sitting next to him and apparentely joined in the shouting. In the end Gray couldn't stand my shouting so he joined in as well. I met this guy called Lyon, who was friends with Gray. They had known eachother since they were kids. Lyon was...should I say a calm person. He was sitting with the "crazy" people in the back, but he wasn't as crazy as the others were. There was also this guy, Loke, who was a big playboy. He was sitting around girls and telling them something like how pretty they are, and stuff... And even though he was occupied with girls, we were able to at least introduce ourselves. I saw that Erza was having a good time too. She was laughing with the girl she was sitting next to, and she was also talking to some other girls too.

The ride in the bus was crazy, even though we barely knew eachother. This guy, Mark, almost started a food fight, and if It weren't for Erza and the bus driver, Gray and I were gonna start a fight.

The ride soon ended, and we were in the school, Fairy Tail high school... I was really looking forward to meeting new friends and stuff, but I hated just the thought of books, homework, teachers, detention... We got into the school, at It was already full of freshmen students. Most of them were waiting in line to get their schedules and locker keys. Some of them already did that, and they were already putting their books in their lockers. Erza, Gray and I waited in the line with the rest of the students from the bus we were in. It was soon our turn and we took our schedules and locker keys. There was a number written on the key. It was probably the number of our locker. Mine was 208, Erza's was 209, and Gray's was 207. Loke had the locker 206, and Lyon 205. That girl with the short blue hair had the locker 210. I don't know about the others, I didn't even want to find out.

We compared our schedules and we had the same class in first period...Math! Great way to start the school year...

Soon everyone got what they needed and a voice was heard through the speakers.

Attention! All freshmen students should go into the school meeting hall! I repeat! All freshmen students should go into the school meeting hall! - the voice said.

Well, I guess It's time for the principal's assistant's speech... - Erza said - Lets go.

I hate this stupid speeches! - I whined.

Well It's 07:45a.m. and since we should be in our classes at 08:00a.m. It won't last long. - Gray said.

Yes! - I shouted.

When we found the meeting hall we were amazed... It was huge! There was a stage in the front and there were a lot of chairs surrounding It. The students were sitting on the chairs, and when we were all settled, the pincipal's assistant appeared on the stage. She had white long hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing a school uniform like the other students. Before she started talking, the whole room went quiet.

Welcome everyone to Fairy Tail High! - she said - I am Mirajane Strauss, the principal's assistant. I am also a sophomore student here. Don't ask why a student is the principal's assistant, even I can't answer that... Just know that I'm a regular student here like the others. So, I asume you all took your schedules and locker keys... On the back of the schedule list there's a map of the school in case you get lost. You're gathered here to hear the three rules of Fairy Tail High:

Rule number 1: All of the students in Fairy Tail High are a family, It doesn't matter where you come from, what are your grades like, or which year you are.

Rule number 2: Always respect rule number 1. If any outsider messes with a Fairy Tail student, he's messing with the whole school.

And finally, the last rule, rule number 3: Try not to get called in the principal's office. If you are called, then that can mean two things, you did something good and you're called to be complimented or praised, or you did a bad thing and you're called to be punished. - she finished talking.

Everyone was shocked by her words, no one expected this...

Okay, well that's all I have to say. - she continued - I wish you all a happy beginning of the school year. Now It's almost time for your classes to begin so go. I hope I meet you all in person! - she said and smiled.

Everyone got out of the meeting hall.

Well this was unexpected... - Gray said.

Yes, I would have never guessed that this would happen... - Erza agreed.

So, where's the Math classroom? - I asked looking at the map. I wasn't quite able to understand It.

It's in front of us idiot... - Gray annoyingly said.

Shut up... - I muttered.

We got into the classroom. There were a lot of students in It. Since we got in Gray and I we were surrounded by girls.

You're hot!, Wanna date me?, Kiss me!, was all they were saying. Apparently Loke had the same problem...the only catch is that he liked It. There were boys gathering around Erza too, but they learned their lesson really quick... One of the boys told her she's sexy enough to be his girlfriend. And you can probably guess what happened next... Yup, she kicked his ass. She gave the others a death glare and they ran away.

Hey, pinky! - a girl called to me. She sounded like she's drunk. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

Huh? - I said in confusion.

I would stay away from those girls if I were you... - she said. Even though she sounded drunk she didn't act like she was drunk.

Why? - I asked.

I went in elementary school with them... - she said - There was this hot boy, and he kinda gave them attention. And one day, they secretly followed him home, and after that they were a big pain in the butt... They never left the poor guy alone...

Oh... - I said in understanding - Thanks...um...

The name's Cana. Cana Alberona. - she said.

Well, thanks Cana! - I said with the usual grin on my face - I'm Natsu Dragneel!

Then the bell rang. And soon after that the teacher came in.

Alright everyone! - he spoke - Take a seat.

Everyone took a seat. I sat in the back next to Cana. Gray was in the middle rows beside a window, and as expected, Erza was in the front row. Next to her was sitting a girl with white short hair, and behind her was the blue haired girl. Loke was in the middle row and girls were sitting all around him... What a playboy...

Okay, so I'm Frederik Johnson, your math teacher. - he said - You can call me Mr. Johnson. I expect discipline in my class, and hard work of course. Today is your first day, so I won't bother you with anything that's conected with maths. Now I want you all to introduce yourselves in front of the class.

So everyone introduced and the class was boring. The same was with my next class English. Our teacher Mrs. Bell kept on talking about rules, discipline, homework and not to mention detention! We were supposed to introduce ourselves again...

Then came lunch. I was in the cafeteria with Erza, Gray, Cana, the blue haired girl (her name was Levy), the white haired girl who was sitting next to Erza (Lisanna) and Loke. We all had our first two periods together, but we all had different classes in the third period. I had Art, Gray and Levy had Biology, Erza had Chemistry, and Cana, Lisanna and Loke had Physics.

School is boring! - I whined while eating my sandwich.

It's still the first day and you already started whining... - Erza sighed.

Well, I wouldn't be surprised even if he got detention today... - Gray said.

Shut up! - I said.

So, how do you like the school? - a girl behind us asked. When we turned around we saw It was Mirajane, the principal's assistant.

Hey, sis! - Lisanna said and hugged her.

Sis? - Cana asked.

We're sisters! - Mirajane said and smiled.

Oh, well, you really are similar... - Erza said with a smile - That's why Lisanna reminded me of you.

Would you like to sit with us? - Loke asked as he holded her hand and winked at her.

Sure... - Mirajane said - But don't take my answer the wrong way... - she said in a don't dare to flirt with me didn't say a word. Well, he got what he wanted...

So, Mirajane, you're a sophomore right? - Levy said trying to change the subject.

Yeah, but just call me Mira. - she said - Well, you didn't answer my question... How do you like the school?

It's really cool! - I said - But the school, not the books and the teachers and the homework and detention and...

We get It already! - Gray said cutting me off.

Although, I was very surprised about the rules... - Erza said ignoring me and Gray.

Well, the principal knows that all of you know the usual rules like don't be late for classes etc, and It will be long and boring to tell them again. Instead, he has made his own school rules that no one knows about cause only Fairy Tail High uses them. He believes that way we will all get along better, and we'll help eachother like a family. He treats all the students like his children, and he will do anything to help them... - Mira explained.

Wow, the principal here really knows what he's doing! - Cana said amused. We all agreed.

Soon the bell rang and we went to our classes again. It was boring as usual. Although, I had fun in the music class, Mrs. West was quite an amusing teacher. Gym is one of my favourite classes, althoug our coach Mr. Godwin is a pain in the butt. And today, my last class was Magic, my favourite! We have Magic classes three times a week. Monday, that is today, and It's for learning about our magic and learning new spells, and in Wendnesday and Friday, when we practise our magic.

School soon ended, and we all waited for a bus to come. We all got home and I was welcomed by my parents with the usual questions: how was school, did you make new friends etc. I ate my dinner and spent the whole day at home. Soon night fell again and I got in my bed.

A month has passed since school started, and every day was the same...boring. That is until a new girl joined the school... A girl that made my life change, a girl that made me a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail High

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail High**

**A certain girl's POV**

And I finally made It... I'm in front of the gates of Fairy Tail High. I am a transfer student. I was actually supposed to go in this school, but my father didn't want to let me. He didn't believe I was a good enough student to go here, even though he knew I had straight A's on everything. And after a month when the principal of my old school suggested him to transfer me here, he actually did It!

I was a bit nervous, though, a new school, new friends, new teachers... But I decided to be brave, and got into the school. I found the principal's office, and met him. He gave me my school schedule and my locker key. My first class was Math! I love math... I found my locker, It was number 232, the locker 233 was empty, probably wasn't used, and on 231 was written Cana Alberona.

I got my math book, and went to the math classroom. I waited for the teacher to come. The principal suggested to hire me an escort but I wanted to explore the school by my own. And I was fine. Soon the teacher came. I gave him a paper that the principal told me to, and he told me to wait until he calls me.

**Erza's POV**

My first class was math, together with Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Cana, Loke and Levy. When the bell ringed, we all got into our seats and as usual: Natsu immediately started throwing papers to students, especially to Loke. Cana was sitting in the back with a bottle of water oh her table... The catch is, there wasn't any water in the bottle, but alcohol. Gray as usual sat on his place beside a window, and put his earphones on. I don't know how, but the teacher never caught him listening to music, and he listens every day! Levy was sitting behind me, and Lisanna on the seat next to mine. We were talking to eachother. And Loke was occupied with girls again.

All right, class, calm down! - Mr. Johnson said as he enterred the classroom - Today we have a new transfer student.

A girl or a boy?, Is she/he hot?, When will we meet her/him?, was the only thing everyone whispered about.

Well, meet Lucy Heartfillia! - he said as a girl got in the classroom. She had blonde hair, and she was actually pretty. I could have sworn that I had heard the boys whistle.

Hi everyone! - was the only thing Lucy said. She had a cute smile on her face. Gray saw her, but didn't gave her attention. He just continued to listen to his music. Natsu on the other hand, had a strange look on his face...I wonder why...

Okay, Lucy, take an empy seat, whichever you want. - Mr. Johnson said.

Lucy sat on one of seats in the second row, next to Levy.

**Lucy's POV**

Hey! - the girl that sat next to me said - I'm Levy!

Hi! - I said and smiled.

So, you like maths? - Levy asked - I can see you already got your books ready...

Well, yeah... - I said - Math is kinda my favourite subject after magic.

Levy smiled.

Math is one of my favourite subjects too! - she said.

Okay! - Mr. Johnson said - Lets start!

The teacher taught the lesson and It was almost the end of the 1st period. I was talking to Levy again.

Soon the bell rang. I went to my second class, Biology. Apparentely, Levy didn't have the same class as I, but we met eachother on lunch.

I went to my locker after my second period, and I saw that Levy's locker was on the opposite side of the hall. I saw some of the students that were in math class with me, their lockers were on the opposite side too. As I was closing my locker, Levy came to me.

Hey! - she said.

Hey Levy! - I said and smiled.

Wanna sit with me for lunch? - she asked me.

Sure... - I said.

We started walking down the cafeteria, and three more girls joined us.

Hey, Levy! - one of them shouted - Wait!

We stopped and turned to them.

Oh, hey girls! - Levy said.

You are Lucy, right? - the other said - My name is Erza Scarlet. It's nice to meet you!

I'm Cana Alberona. - the third girl said.

And I'm Lisanna Strauss! - the first girl said.

Well, since you already know my name, It's nice to meet you all! - I said and smiled - Hey, Cana, is locker 231 yours? - I asked.

Yeah, why? - Cana asked.

Nothing, really... - I said - My locker is 232 and I saw your name written on locker 231. I just wanted to make sure that's your locker...

Oh, okay! - she said - So the locker next to mine is finally being used... - she said in a kind of drunk tone. I smiled.

So, can we join you for lunch? - Lisanna asked shyly.

Sure! - Levy said - Come on lets go!

We went to the cafeteria together and found a table.

We were talking about normal things like where do you live, where do you come from etc. And, everything was normal until some boys got into the cafeteria. They were from my math class.

Would you be my girlfriend? - a guy came to me and asked.

I don't even know you! - I said sweetdropping.

So, yes or no? - he asked again.

Loke, leave her alone! - Erza said.

Okay! - he said and ran.

What was that about? - I said confused.

That's Loke. The biggest flirt in Fairy Tail High. - Levy explained - And Erza is the girl that every boy is afraid of...

Why? - I asked.

Well, lets just say that when a guy tried to flirt with her, he kicked his butt. - Cana said.

Oh... - I understood.

Hey Erza! - a pink haired guy called to her. He was in my math class too.

Huh? - Erza turned to him.

I want a rematch! - he said confidently - I'm all fired up now!

Then Erza's phone rang. She had a text message from someone.

Sorry, Natsu... - she said - I have a meeting with the student council...

Hey, I was- - he was cut off cause Erza hit him and he fell on the ground.

Since you wanted a rematch so badly, I felt kinda bad not to give you one... - she said - I'll see you around girls, Jellal texted me I have a meeting with the student council.

Bye! - everyone said.

Wow, she's pretty and strong! - I said when she left.

That's Erza for you... - another guy said as he came to the pink haired guy - You're such an idiot! - he said to him.

The pink haired guy stood up - What did you say ice boy? - he said.

I said you're such an idiot flame brain! - the other guy said.

Guys, have some manners, at least introduce yourselves to Lucy... - Lisanna said annoyed.

Who's Luigi? - the pink haired guy said.

He already forgot that there's a new transfer student... - the other guy sighed - By the way I'm Gray Fullbuster.

I'm Natsu Dragneel! - the pink haired guy said - And I didn't forget!

Yeah, sure... - Gray said.

Is everyone always like this? - I asked.

Yeah, you don't like It Luigi? - Natsu asked.

No, It's actually cool, and It's Lucy not Luigi! - I shouted. The others laughed.

Anyway who's Jellal? - I asked.

Well, Erza is the student body president, and Jellal is the vice president. He's a good friend of ours too... - Levy explained.

Oh, ok. - I said.

Gray and Natsu sat on the table with us. We talked and we had a good time. Soon the bell rang and off we went to our next classes. The last class for the day was magic(practising). The whole gang had the same class.

As the bell rang, we all headed to the magic training gym. It was huge! Our teacher, Mr. Clive was a really nice and brightsided person, but when magic lessons or training were in question, he was really serious and strict. That's why I liked him the most.

Soon after we had entered the gym, Mr. Clive came.

Alright everyone! - he said - Today is Wednesday which means training so I want everyone to pick a partner and stand next to a dummy.

Everyone was paired up with someone. I was with Levy. We were standing beside a dummy when our teacher told everyone to try and attack the dummy. Mr. Clive went by every pair to check on their work and soon came to us.

So, you're the new transfer student, Lucy Heartfillia, am I right? - he said as he saw me.

Yeah... - I said.

Well, lets see what you got... - he said and waited for me to attack the doll. I took one of my golden keys.

_Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus! _- I said as I waved the key. Then Taurus appeared who immediately hit the dummy with his axe and cut It in half.

Glad to be of help Luuuuce! - he said and he disappeared.

Celectial magic, huh? - Mr. Clive said with an I'm impressed tone - I haven't seen that in a while... Keep up the good work!

Thank you, Mr. Clive! - I said and smiled.

Okay Miss. Mcgarden your turn. - he said to Levy as he used his magic to fix the dummy.

_Solid script! Fire! _- she shouted and threw fire towards the dummy which burned It.

Good job! - Mr. Clive said and left. He passed all the other students and then left us practice on our own till the end of class.

Soon class ended, and everyone was in the school's lockers hall taking some books they needed and preparing to leave. I took my biology book, since our teacher said that she'll give us a pop quiz tomorrow. Biology wasn't my best subject, so I had to study a bit every now and then.

After I took all I needed, I closed my locker and met with Levy in front of the school gates. Together we went to the bus station and waited for a bus to come. Soon It came and we got in. We were sitting in the front chairs, since the others were already taken.

The bus ride soon ended, for me at least, so I said Levy a goodbye and got out of the bus. I walked to my house from there, thinking about my fathers reaction after seeing me happy. He couldn't stand the fact that I transfered in Fairy Tail High, he thought I wasn't good enough to go there.

On the other hand, my mother was really proud of me for transfering in that school. She believed I can do everything I want to, and she supported me for everything. That's the reason why I kept living here with my father, and suffered him.

I kinda got lost in thoughts and didn't realise that I was already in front of my house. I sighed, and walked in. As usual, my maid Miss Vega welcomed me.

Hello, Miss. Lucy, how was your first day at school? - she asked me while cleaning one of the windows near the front door.

It was great! - I said and smiled - Thanks for asking, though!

Well, I'm glad you like your new school... - I heard a voice speak to me. It was my mother.

Hi mom! - I said. Yeah, my mother and Miss Vega were the only ones in the house that knew how to make a normal conversation with me. They were the only ones that cared for me and my life, even Miss Vega treated me as I was her daughter.

Miss Lucy, why don't you go upstairs and change, then you could tell your parents more about your first day at school... - Miss Vega said with a soft smile on her face. Of course, when she said my parents, she meant my mother...

Yeah, I'll be downstairs soon! - I said as I ran up the stairs to my room. I quickly changed into my favourite pink shorts, and a white sleeveless top. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, and as I was about to go downstaits, someone knocked on my door.

Come in! - I said. The door openned, and behind It stood my mother and Miss Vega.

Oh, I was gonna go downstairs, you didn't have to come here... - I said.

Honey, your father's reading a newspaper in the living room. I don't think he would be very pleased if we talk about this in front of him... - my mom said - He'll just get angry... You know that he doesn't like the fact that you transferred to Fairy Tail High...

You're right... - I sighed - Well, we'll just talk here! - I said and motioned them to sit on my bed.

I will leave you alone now, if there's anything you need, please call me. - Miss Vega said and turned to leave.

Miss Vega wait! - I said and she turned towards me - When I said we'll talk here, I meant you too. You're like an aunt to me and I know you care about me like I'm your daughter... So, come, I'm not hiding anything from you... - I said and smiled.

My mother just nodded as an agreement. Miss Vega hesitated a bit at first, but then she agreed to stay.

I told them everything that had happened in school today. The teachers, the students, the classes I had, everything... They laughed at some things, like when Natsu challenged Erza and when Loke ran away because he was scared of her... I told them about Levy too... I have a feeling she'll be one of my best friends! My mother and Miss Vega were really happy because I liked the new school, and cause I already made some awesome friends... The only thing that's left was to hope that my father won't do anything stupid and transfer me to another school...

After I had told them everything, my mom and Miss Vega left my room and I was alone. Then I remembered about Levy telling me something about this Fairy High page (FH short). It was something like facebook, but only students in Fairy Tail high had access to It.

I made an acount and logged in. My username was _Heartfillia123_

**Levy's POV**

I made It home not a while ago and I was logged on to FH. I told Lucy about It and she said she'll check It out later. I was talking with the others in our private group chat. When I say the others, I mean Natsu, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Loke, Jellal (he isn't meantioned a lot in the story but he's also part of the gang, and has math, music and magic classes together with the others) and Cana. (The chat is with italic font and usually no one's POV)

FH chat:

_TheDragon: Hey Erza?_

_Titania: What is It Natsu?_

_TheDragon: When are we gonna have a rematch?_

_IceRuler: Seriously idiot... Don't you ever quit?_

_TheDragon: Shut up ice freak... And no I won't stop until I beat her!_

_LisStauss: ..._

_**CanaTheDrinker has logged in**_

_CanaTheDrinker: Heyyyyyyooo guysss!_

_LisStrauss: Hi Cana!_

_IceRuler: Drunk as usual..._

_Titania: Hey where did Levy go?_

_TheScriptMage: I'm here... I was talking on another chat with Lucy._

_TheDragon: That Luigi girl? The new student?_

_TheScriptMage: Yeah, and her name's Lucy..._

_TheDragon: Whatever..._

_Titania: Hey Levy, why don't you add Lucy in the group? She seemed like a good girl..._

_LisStrauss: Yeah, I agree._

_TheScriptMage: You sure?_

_TheDragon: Totally!_

_IceRuler: I don't mind..._

_TheScriptMage: Okay then..._

_**TheScriptMage added Heartfillia123 to the private group chat "The Best"**_

_CanaTheDrinker: Lucy you here?_

_Heartfillia123: Yeah, hi everyone!_

_IceRuler: Hi.._

_Titania: Hello Lucy!_

_LisStrauss: Hey Lucy..._

_Heartfillia123: Um...could someone tell me who's who?_

_TheScriptMage: You already know I'm Levy, IceRuler is Gray, Titania is Erza, LisStrauss is Lisanna and TheDragon is Natsu. CanaTheDrinker is Cana, obviously..._

_TheDragon: Hi, Luigi!_

_Heartfillia123: It's Lucy! Btw thanks Levy!_

_TheScriptMage: No problem... :)_

_TheDragon: So Erza when's the rematch?_

_IceRuler: Would you quit It already!_

_Titania: Gray's right Natsu... You know you can't beat me so stop challenging me..._

_**FernandesJ has logged in**_

_IceRuler: Ha! Eat It flame brain!_

_TheDragon: Shut up ice princess! And Erza I'm stronger that last time now!_

_LisStrauss: Last time was today at school Natsu..._

_FernandesJ: Again with the I wanna rematch thing?_

_TheScriptMage: Yeah..._

_CanaTheDrinker: Natsu nevvvver stopss..._

_FernandesJ: Hey who's Heartfillia123?_

_Titania: It's the new girl that transferred in our school today..._

_Heartfillia123: Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia!_

_FernandesJ: Hi Lucy, I'm Jellal Fernandes._

_Heartfillia123: Nice to meet you Jellal..._

_FernandesJ: :)_

_IceRuler: Hey is Loke logged in?_

_TheScriptMage: No, I don't think so..._

_**LokeThePlayboy has logged in**_

_LisStrauss: And he just logged in!_

_Heartfillia123: What a coinsidence..._

_Titania: You can say that again..._

_LokeThePlayboy: Who's Heartfillia123?_

_Heartfillia123: It's me Lucy..._

_LokeThePlayboy: So, Lucy... Wanna hang out sometime? ;)_

_Heartfillia123: Sorry, but I don't see you like something more than a friend..._

_TheDragon: I'm bored!_

_IceRuler: No one cares!_

_TheScriptMage: Guys I have to go now... I'll see you all tomorrow!_

_Titania: Bye Levy!_

_CanaTheDrinker: Goooodbyeee!_

_**TheScriptMage has logged out**_

_LisStrauss: I'm logging out too, I'm going to the mall with Mira and Elfman. Bye!_

_Heartfillia123: Bye!_

_TheDragon: See ya tomorrow!_

_IceRuler: Bye!_

_Titania: Goodbye!_

_**LisStrauss has logged out**_

_FernandesJ: Hey does someone know the answer about our math homework?_

_Heartfillia123: It's 53 :)_

_TheDragon: Wow Luigi I didn't know you knew maths... I thought only ice boy here liked the subject..._

_IceRuler: Natsu you idiot maths is one of the subjects that I hate the most!_

_TheDragon: Shut up ice boy!_

_Heartfillia123: Hey, wasn't Gray wearing earphones in our math class? How can he know math if he doesn't listen?_

_FernandesJ: Well that's kinda complicated..._

_IceRuler: No It's not. I just can't stand the teacher, that's why I always listen to music... And I maybe hate maths, but It's still easy for me... I study home._

_Titania: I don't know how he does It, but Mr. Johnson has never caught him listening to music._

_IceRuler: Well, I have my secrets..._

_TheDragon: Hey, where's Loke?_

_FernandesJ: He's logged in but he doesn't answer..._

_CanaTheDrinker: Maybe he's driiinkinng!_

_Titania: I don't think so... He's probably chatting with some girls..._

_Heartfillia123: Makes sence..._

_LokeThePlayboy: I'm here!_

_TheDragon: I'm boooored!_

_IceRuler: Okay, I'm logging out I can't stand flame brain's whining anymore... See ya tomorrow!_

_FernandesJ: Bye! I'm logging out too... I have to finish this math homework..._

_Heartfillia123: Oh my god I almost forgot! I have a pop quiz tomorrow! I have to study for biology bye everyone!_

_Titania: Well, I'm logging out too, bye!_

_TheDragon: I'm gonna go and have some fun bye guys!_

_CanaTheDrinker: Heyyyy don'tt leaave me alooone! Okay then... fine, byee!_

_LokeThePlayboy: Byee!_

_**IceRuler has logged out**_

_**FernandesJ has logged out**_

_**Heartfillia123 has logged out**_

_**Titania has logged out**_

_**TheDragon has logged out**_

_**CanaTheDrinker has logged out**_

_**LokeThePlayboy has logged out**_

**Lucy's POV**

Well, Levy was right... The Fairy High page is cool! You can post photos and stuff, but the chatting is the best! I don't really know why Levy added me to their private group... I mean I've just met them! But I guess they really treat me as a friend...

I'm glad I transferred to Fairy Tail High. The students there are crazy...crazy in a good way... Natsu and Gray are always fighting, but they are really good friends and care a lot for eachother... Erza is a very beautifull person, and strong too. Maybe some people are afraid of her, but they are all friends, though... Levy is a good person too... Loke is maybe the biggest playboy I have ever met, but he still has a good and friendly heart... I don't know a lot about Jellal... I mean I just met him through FH and I don't even know how he looks... But I think he's a good person. Cana maybe drinks a lot, but I just know she has a good heart. I'm really lucky that I had the chance to meet them. I hope we'll be friends for a long, long time...

And, look at the time... It's 05:00p.m. and I still haven't started to study biology... Well, I better go and study cause if I get a bad grade my dad will kill me!

I've been studying for 2 hours and It was time for dinner. I got downstairs and sat on the table to eat. My father didn't even meantion the school. Actually, I was gonna be surprised if he did. I ate my dinner and went in my room. I spent the rest of the day watching TV. After that, I went into bed. It wasn't time for bed, though, It was still early, but I felt kinda sleepy. I turned of the lights and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A weird day

**Chapter 3: A weird day**

**Gray's POV**

Today's Thursday, which means I have to wake up early for school. My alarm clock ringed at 07:00a.m. I got out of my bed and went into the bathroom, I put my school uniform on and got downstairs. My dad was already at work, and my mom was still getting ready. I ate my cereal for breakfast, took my backpack and left.

I was walking to the bus station with my earphones on, as usual.

While I was walking, a girl accidentally bumped into me. She was wearing a school uniform too, but It wasn't like those from Fairy Tail High. She was probably from another school. She had blue hair curled on the bottom and blue eyes.

Sorry! - she said and smiled a bit. After that she started running and didn't give me a chance to say anything. At first I thought she was running from me but when I turned around, I saw her running towards other students that had the same uniform like hers. They were probably her friends...

I just tried to forget what happened and I continued walking to the bus station. When I finally made It, I saw Natsu. I was surprised, Natsu was here quite early... It was 07:30a.m., he usually comes at 07:45a.m. and I have to wait for him...

Come on dude you're late! - Natsu shouted.

I, am late? - I said shocked.

It's 07:30a.m.! - he said - You're lucky the bus hasn't arrived yet...

Are, you okay, Natsu...? - I asked still shocked.

Do I look like I'm not okay? - he asked.

No, but you act like you're not okay... - I said.

What made you think that? - he asked.

You never come to the station this early idiot, and plus you're complaining that I'm late... - I answered.

Shut up, ice boy, can't a guy wake up early at least once a month? - Natsu complained. Well, he's okay, his usual attitude is back. But still It was really weird to see him like this.

We waited for a bus to come, and got in It when It came. We saw Lucy and Levy sitting in the middle rows. I found an empty seat two rows behind them, and I sat beside the window. Natsu sat in the back, and even though I was listening to music, I was still able to hear him shout... Such an idiot...

On the next stop, Loke got into the bus and sat next to me.

Hey, dude! - Loke said as he sat.

Hey! - I replied - How come you didn't sit next to a girl? - I asked him since It was the first time he wasn't sitting next to a girl.

I'm not in the mood for girls today... - he replied sighing.

Okay... - I said kinda shocked by what he said. Seeing Loke without a girl beside him was very rare...

I was looking outside the window, with my earphones on. It's started to get cold outside... Well, that didn't make a difference to me, since I'm an ice wizard. I'm used to cold.

As the bus drove down the road, I saw that girl again walking on the sidewalk with other students. I guess she recognised me too, since she was also looking at me. She was kinda pretty, though...

Soon, the bus made It to the school and we all got out of It. On the entrance of the school, I saw Jellal.

Hey Jellal! - I shouted.

Hey Gray! - Jellal shouted and walked towards me - What's up?

Nothing special... - I said - You?

Same here... - he said.

We had the same class in first period, art. We took the things we needed from our lockers, and went into the classroom. Soon the bell ringed, and our teacher came in.

**Lucy's POV**

Today is my second day in Fairy Tail High, at everything's going well... The second period had just ended, and now I'm sitting with Levy and the others in the cafeteria. I finally met Jellal in person too, and he's a nice guy... He's sitting with us on the table.

Sw, wht's yowr newt pewiod? - Natsu asked with a mouth full with food.

Natsu, no one can understand what you're saying... - I sighed.

Then he swallowed the food that was in his mouth, cleared his throat and asked again - I said, so, what's your next period?

Music... - everyone answered in unison.

Seriously? - I said - Everyone has music?

That's cool! - Levy said.

Yeah, I won't be bored for once! - Natsu said.

You mean you don't like music? - Lisanna asked.

I like It, but It's boring when Mrs. West talks about singers, or musicians, like Mozart... I can't stand that! - Natsu said.

Mrs. West is the music teacher, right? - I asked.

Yes... - Erza said.

But don't let Natsu fool you, Mrs. West is a really cool teacher. - Jellal said.

Yeah... - Gray agreed - She's one of the best.

Guys! - Loke said running towards our table.

What hapenned? A girl accepted to date you? - Cana asked.

Not quite... - he said - You all know that Yukino girl, right?

Yeah... - everyone said.

Who's she? - I asked - I haven't heard about her...

That's because she isn't from this school. - Lisanna said.

She's a celestial wizard from Sabertooth High. - Gray explained.

So, she uses the same magic like I do... - I said.

Yeah... - Levy confirmed.

So, what about her? - Natsu asked as curious as ever.

I heard she had a fight with Daren and won! - Loke said.

Our Daren...Daren from Fairy Tail High? - Lisanna asked.

Yeah... - Loke said - He said she had two golden gate keys!

You're kidding... - Cana said.

So what if she has two golden keys? - Natsu asked and everyone turned towards him.

This is another example of your stupidity, idiot... - Gray sighed.

Shut up, ice freak... - Natsu said - So, will someone explain about the golden keys?

Well, there are a lot of celestial spirits and most of them have silver gate keys... - Jellal explained.

But there are also celestial spirits that have golden gate keys...and they are very rare. - Erza said.

Those are the keys of the zodiacs, and they are the most powerfull keys of all. - I said - There are only twelve golden gate keys...

Wow, so if she has two of them, then she has to be really powerfull... - Natsu said.

Hell, she is powerfull! - Loke said.

Why did they fight anyway? - Lisanna asked.

I don't know... - Loke answered - But Daren's ok now...

Well, that's good to hear... - Cana said.

So, Luigi, do you have a golden key? - Natsu asked.

She has one for sure, she used It yesterday in our magic class... - Levy said.

That's cool! - Gray said.

Yes, even having one is a lot... They are only twelve and pretty hard to get. - Erza said.

Actually... - I said - I have ten golden gate keys...

Oh, ok... - Natsu said - Wait... WHAT!

You're joking, right? - Levy asked.

No... I'm very serious. - I said and showed them my ring with keys. There were ten golden keys on him, and some silver keys - See...?

Everyone was amazed and shocked.

But, if you have ten, and Yukino has two, than that means that you and Yukino are the only ones who posses golden gate keys... - Gray said.

And if Yukino was very powerfull and she has only two keys than how powerfull are you, Lucy? - Erza asked.

Hey, even though I have ten golden keys, I'm not that much powerful... - I said.

Maybe you're not as powerfull as me, but you still are powerfull Luce! - Natsu said.

Luce? - Loke asked.

That's my new nickname for Luigi! - Natsu said.

It's Lucy, not Luigi... - I sighed.

Whatever... - Natsu said.

Hey Erza, can you come with me to the student council's office? - Jellal asked - There's something I need to show you about the "suspect".

Huh...Sure, lets go... - Erza said. I can swear I saw her blush when Jellal asked her. I have a feeling that she likes him more than a friend...

See you later guys! - Jellal said and they went.

What did he mean by the suspect? - I asked.

Oh, well the student council also tracks students who are bullying others, or steal, or do other similar things... - Lisanna explained - Someone's stealing from other students' lockers now, and until they know It's the person they think It is for sure, they keep It a secret and refer to him as a suspect...

When they know for sure who It is, they call him on a somekind of interrogation, and if the person hasn't done anything really bad they give him a punishment. - Gray said - The punishments are usually small and not very bad...

But, if the thing the person has done is something very bad, they inform the principal, and he gives him a punishment, which is terrible! - Loke said.

Why is It so terrible? - I asked.

Well, a week ago one boy from the sophomore students painted a wall in the gym... - Natsu said - He also wrote something like school sucks, and the student council caught him.

That was kinda a very bad thing so they told the principal about It... - Cana said - And the principal gave him a punishment to go to school one week with a girl's school uniform.

You're joking! - I said in disbelief.

Nope, It's the truth... - Gray said - He was hilarious when he came in school with a skirt. After that the poor kid didn't even make a joke...

Well, that sure is a terrible punishment... - I said.

You can say that again... - Lisanna agreed.

Hey, Lucy... I'm going to the library to take a book... - Levy said - Wanna come?

Sure! - I said and got up.

Anyone else wanna come? - Levy said.

No, we're fine... - Cana said while drinking her beer. She had put her drink in a bottle of apple juice so no one except her friends would notice she was drinking.

Okay then, see you later in music class! - Levy said and we left.

We were walking down the hall which was leading to the library. We soon made It, and I was amazed. The library was huge! It was kinda like a maze... And there were a lot of books too.

Hey, Levy? - I said.

Yeah? - she responded while searching for a book in one of the shelves.

I was wondering... How come you and the others all accepted me as one of your friends so easy? - I asked - I mean, I just transferred here yesterday, you barely even knew me... And you also added me in your private group on FH...

After hearing this, Levy stopped searching and turned towards me.

Listen, Fairy Tail High's students are a family, and they stick together no matter what... - she said - It doesn't matter if you just came here yesterday, or if you're here from the start. When I saw you and first spoke to you, I knew that you're a really good person, and that you'll be a very good friend...maybe someday you'll even be my best friend! And, I'm not the only one who saw that in you... The whole gang did! We accepted you as one of us cause we felt that you can be one of us... The fact that we didn't even know you doesn't make a difference. That's the Fairy Tail bond we all share... That's what makes us a family! - she said and smiled.

After hearing this, I simply froze. I didn't know what to say, her words touched my heart... No one ever thought of me like that before.

I...d-don't know what to say... - I said while looking in the floor. I felt tears forming in my eyes, tears of joy and happines.

You don't have to say anything, Lucy... - Levy said - Now wipe those tears away and put a smile on that face!

Thanks Levy! - I said and hugged her - And you know what, I hope that we can be best friends too!

Then lets be! - Levy said - But don't ever think about leaving me and the others...

Don't worry, I won't! - I said - We all are a family, aren't we?

Levy smiled and we continued searching for the book together.

We soon found It, and left the library... There were 20 minutes left until the break ends, so we decided to take a walk around the school's yard. There was a big oak tree in the back of the school yard. We sat under It, and talked about the dummest things that came to our minds. We laughed and had a good time...

The break then ended and we went to our lockers to take the things we needed for our next class, music.

I actually love music, and I love singing, but I had never dared to sing in front of someone... Especially in front of my teacher. If she tells my father about my singing, he'll probably want to use that as an advantage for his company, and I don't want that to happen. I don't want to be one of his dolls that he uses for his own purposes. I just want to have a normal life like a normal teenager...

We walked into our music classroom, and I was amazed for the second time today. The classroom was really cool. There was a small stage with a piano and a drum set in the front, and a lot of chairs who were turned towards It. On the left side there were shelves with a lot of papers, who were probably notes and lyrics of songs, and near the shelves were placed some other instruments. On the right side there was a door which led to the teacher's private office. The teacher's desk was also placed near the door.

All of the students, including the gang sat on the chairs. Not long after that, our teacher came into the classroom and the class started.

Alright everyone, today we're gonna learn a new song! - the teacher said. Everyone seemed excited and looked forward to learning the song. If only I was as free as them... Our teacher sat on her desk and looked through her papers. She wrote something and then she spoke again.

Oh, so we have a new student, Lucy Heartfillia, is It? - she asked.

Yes, that's me. - I said and raised a hand so she can see me.

Well, welcome to Fairy Tail High, Lucy! - she said - I'm Mrs. West, your music teacher. I hope you like your new school...

Yeah, this school is a lot better than the one I went before... - I said.

I'm glad to hear that! - Mrs. West said and smiled. The others were right, Mrs. West was different than the other teachers... The way she talked with her students, and the wonder and excitement she brought with her... She really was one of the best teachers!

So, Mrs. West, what song are we gonna learn? - Cana asked.

It's called "Hope". - Mrs. West answered - We'll need two singers, two guitarist, a drummer, and a piano player. Since there are 25 students, you'll split into four groups of six. Lucy, you can watch the others today so you can see how we do things here.

Ok... - I said.

After Mrs. West explained everything, all of the students started arguing about who's gonna do what. But the argument ended when Mrs. West interrupted.

Hey, are you gonna split into groups peacefully and without arguing, or do you want me to choose who's gonna do what! - she shouted. After that, everything went quiet and everyone was in a group.

Now, that's better! - Mrs. West said when she saw how everything was in order. She then took some papers from the shelves and gave them to the groups. I was sitting near Levy's group since she was my closest friend. She was the piano player, and her group was with Jellal and Gray, who were the guitarists, Erza and this girl Luna, who chose to sing, and Natsu, who was the drummer. Mrs. West gave to each of them a paper with the lyrics, notes and chords they needed to play. I watched them practise, and they were really cool! Erza had a beautifull voice, and so did that girl, Luna. The song had beautifull lyrics too:

Erza:

**Every night, I think about my life,**

**how everything is cruel,**

**how the only thing I love is you...**

Luna:

**Every day, I hope that you're alright,**

**that someday you will see me,**

**that someday you will love me...**

Together:

**As the days, come and pass,**

**the hope in me gets bigger,**

**I hope for the best for the ones**

**I can't stop thinking about...**

**As the time, passes by,**

**I can't stand the distance anymore,**

**I hope for a better life...**

**Cause the only thing that's left is to hope...**

*instrumental part with a piano solo*

Erza:

**Every night, I think about my life...**

Luna:

**Every day, I hope that you're alright...**

Together:

**Cause the only thing that's left is to hope...**

I wished I could stand with them and sing without caring if my father would find out. But, that simply wasn't possible...at least that's what I thought.

Since Levy's group finished practicing earlier, Mrs. West let us out of class earlier. There were 15 minutes left till the end of third period, so we went to the cafeteria. We were sitting on one of the tables and talking.

Levy, I didn't know you can play the piano that good! - I said.

Come on, Lucy, It's not like I'm the best... - Levy complained - There are a lot better piano players in our class than me...

But still, you are pretty good! - I said.

Anyway, what are you best at Lucy? - Erza asked.

W-Well... - I shuttered. I didn't know what to tell them. If I tell them about my singing skills, they'll make me sing in front of the class and our teacher... And that won't be good - I don't know, actually... I like playing the guitar, though... - I said the first thing that came to my mind... Great! Now I have to learn how to play a guitar...

That's cool! - Natsu said.

And, Luna... You have a beatifull voice too... - I said trying to avoid other questions about my music abillities.

Thanks Lucy... - she said and smiled. But I felt that she didn't mean what she said... And somehow her smile wasn't, a real smile...if you know what I mean... I kinda felt that something isn't right with her... And everytime I glanced a look at her, she was always looking at me like she hated me...like she was jealous... But when she saw me looking at her, she immediately looked away and pretended to listen in the conversation.

So, do you have any plans for the weekend? - Levy asked.

Well, not yet... - Gray said.

I don't have any plans either... - Jellal said.

Hey, why don't you all come at my place in Saturday? - Natsu asked - We can watch a movie, or do something interesting...

Sure, I can come... - Erza said. Soon everyone agreed, except Luna, who didn't even answer.

Hey, Luna, why don't you come too? - Natsu asked her.

Sorry, but I'm busy on Saturday... - she said - Okay guys, I'll see you all later, I gotta go now. Bye! - she said and left the cafeteria quickly.

What's up with her? - Gray asked.

I don't know...but she acted really weird... - I said - I felt like she was eyeing me all the time...

Nah, she's not that kind of a girl... You probably just imagined that... - Natsu said.

Well, you're probably right... - I said. But I'm sure she has something hiding... I just didn't want to worry the others.

So, Saturday, at 01:00p.m. at your place, right? - Levy asked to make sure.

Yup! - Natsu confirmed - I'll ask the others after class to come too.

Hey, Natsu, I don't exactly know where you live... - Jellal said.

Oh, I totally forgot about that... - Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Well, we live nearby so we can go together, I know where he lives... - Gray said.

Sure... - Jellal agreed.

And you two can come with me... - Erza said to me and Levy - We can meet at the park neard the cake shop.

Ok, that's fine by me! - Levy said.

Me too... - I agreed.

So,It's settled then! - Natsu shouted. In that moment the bell rang.

Well, time for next class... - Jellal said and we all headed to our lockers.

The other periods passed quite fast, for me at least... So school ended for today. Like yesterday, we waited for a bus, and went home.

I was home at 03:00p.m. cause I went in the mall with Levy. She had to buy a book, so I decided to keep her company. When I got home, as usual, Miss Vega welcomed me with her warm smile. I went in my room, and didn't leave It untill dinner. I couldn't get that Luna girl out of my mind... In the end, I decided to leave the subject and try to find out more about her tomorrow...

**Gray's POV**

Jellal and I live close by, so we were walking home together. Jellal was acting kinda weird... He was only looking down in the road and didn't even say a word.

Hey, Jellal, are you okay? - I asked him.

Huh..? - he snapped - Oh, I'm fine...I just got lost in thoughts...

Well, you don't look fine to me... - I said - You've been staring in the road since we got out of the bus...

I'm just kinda sleepy, that's all... - he said.

We passed a street and there was a park next to It. And believe It or not, that girl was sitting on one of the benches with some other people...

Hey, do you see that girl with the blue hair over there? - I asked pointing towards her.

Yeah, what about her? - Jellal asked.

This is the third time I've seen her today... - I said.

Really...? - Jellal said.

You know, this day is really weird... - I said - This morning while walking to the bus station, that girl bumped into me... Then, when I came to the bus station, Natsu was there before me, which is really weird and impossible, and he even complained that I was late! Next, Loke sat next to me in the bus and he said he isn't in the mood for girls... Then, while looking through the window I saw that girl again. Now you're acting weird, and there's that girl again...

That really is weird... - Jellal agreed - I wonder if we meet that girl in the future... And who knows, we'll maybe even become friends... - he said looking at the girl who was smiling to her friends.

Yeah, great imagination, dude... - I sighed.

Well, this is where we part ways... - Jellal said when we made It to another street.

Yeah, see you tomorrow! - I said and we both went on a different side on the street.


End file.
